


love is even more cruel than college entrance exams

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [12]
Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Comedy, F/F, haebin just wants sexytimes and sally doesnt cooperate, i maintain that sally is secretly wild, lowkey ooc sorry, theyre both dramatic lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: haebin/sally + post-proposal





	love is even more cruel than college entrance exams

"You know, I can't believe you."

 

Xiening straddles over Haebin like a cat, a sleek smile talking over her face as she laughs down at Haebin in her lacy black panties and tiny substitution of a bra. Haebin, in her granny panties, feels just a little inadequate. 

 

"Seriously, Liu Xiening. Only you would propose during sex. Only you-" and this is where Haebin cuts off, because Xiening's laughs are starting to turn into the dorky giggles that had made Haebin fall for her six years ago, and Haebin is starting to laugh as well, so she pulls the younger girl down on top of her stomach (which makes her insides groan a little in response but, well, fuck that) and starts to tickle. 

 

"Unnie!" Xiening shrieks. "Han Haebin! Stop!" 

 

"Never!" Haebin responds, hands dancing across the exposed skin of Xiening's stomach and sides. "Eh eh, ay oh eh oh, da na na na na na na get away-"

 

Xiening reaches up and smacks her in the neck - lightly - which is fine because Haebin doesn't actually know the words. "You're supposed to whisper it, unnie! You do it a disrespect!" 

 

"Kim Jonghyun won't care, he doesn't know who we are," she sighs languidly. "Ah, to be an idol… what are we doing with our lives, Xieningie, that there are people our age singing and dancing for a living while we live in this shitty apartment and spend all our money on mac and cheese and lingerie." 

 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to law school," Xiening snaps neatly back. "Or trying to." 

 

"You're going to do great," Haebin lazily reassures her. "Meanwhile, I am going to sell ridiculously expensive jewelry for ridiculously cheap pay and wait for my lawyer fiancée - god it feels so fucking good to say that, Xiening, you've just made my rants five thousand times better - to get rich so we can go on vacation to Bali."

 

"Who said we're going to Bali?" Xiening takes advantage of their banter to slide out of Haebin's grasp and sidle up next to her instead. Neither of them are wearing shirts and their skin is hot and sticky, but it's a good kind of sticky, the satisfying kind, and Haebin likes it. She slings an arm around Xiening's shoulder.

 

"Me. Obviously. Just now."

 

"I'm not paying for Bali."

 

"No, but you can sue Zales and get them to pay me more so  _ I _ can pay for Bali." Haebin sits straight up. "Oh! I forgot to call Nayoung!" 

 

Xiening blinks as Haebin reaches across both their bodies, their discarded clothes, and a pillow to get to her phone. "What."  

 

The phone rings in her ear for thirty seconds, then Sejeong's smug voice comes on informing them that Nayoung is occupied right now and to leave a message. Haebin huffs and, at the beep, shouts into the phone that "Kim Nayoung I'm getting married!" and then hangs up. 

 

Xiening shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

 

"I can't believe you!" Haebin fires back. "Who proposes in the middle of sex. I was so ready for you to raw me out and then you had to do that sappy shit -"

 

"You like my sappy shit!" Xiening gasps, offended, and slaps Haebin on the arm. "Unnie, you did theatre in high school, I thought you would appreciate my five minute speech, I  _ timed _ it -"

 

"You timed it." Haebin deadpans. "Wow, who would have thought my cool law school girlfriend was a secret nerd -"

 

"I'm going to law school, what the hell do you  _ think _ I am -" 

 

Haebin opens her mouth to retort, but then Xiening pushes her backwards and shuts her up with a sloppy kiss on the mouth. "Mmm," hums Haebin, and for a moment it seems like they're going to pick up where they left off because Xiening's breath is hot against the space between the back of Haebin's ear and the skin of her neck and the younger woman is pressing urgent hungry kisses to Haebin's skin so Haebin arches her throat and shoves her long hair out of the way to clear space, but then Xiening pulls away and exhales, hard, and sits back on her haunches for a long, pensive moment, and gives Haebin an analytical look, and says, "you know, I love sex with you. It's one of the many reasons why I'm marrying you. But god, I think tonight we need to just be lazy. We have hundreds of nights ahead of us where we can have sex."

 

"But we can be lazy  _ and _ have sex," Haebin whines.

 

"No," Xiening maintains. "Tonight I am going to go downstairs and get that caramel cheesecake ice cream you bought, which is absolutely evil, and we are going to eat it and watch my favorite movie, which is also one of your favorite movies." 

 

Xiening drives a hard bargain, but Haebin can't really pass up on ice cream and Across The Universe. It's one of the rules of the galaxy, or something. 

 

She harrumphs. "Fine." 

 

"Stop pouting," Xiening reprimands her. "Like I said, we're getting married now. There will be plenty of nights to have sex in the future."

 

Haebin settles down with her arm wrapped around Xiening's shoulders with the knowledge that this, at least, is true.

**Author's Note:**

> accidentally combined two prompts here but we're going with post-proposal instead of post-sex because this prompt took me too fucking long to write anyways
> 
> but really i've always wanted to write for haelly they're qties 
> 
> across the universe is the best movie and ben and jerry's caramel cheesecake truffle is heaven in a pint carton and those are just facts
> 
> find me on twt at somjichaeng or tumblr at 00seoryoung for updates on my shitty writing
> 
> k bye


End file.
